


Tobio's Senpais Love

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama Love Life [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Belly Bulging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Breathplay, Choking, Edgeplay, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Binary Kageyama Tobio, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Hanamaki Takahiro, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kindaichi Yuutarou, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kunimi Akira, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Matsukawa Issei, Top Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, team orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Multiple one shots of Tobio and his Senpais.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio, Hanamaki Takahiro/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Aobajohsai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kageyama Tobio/Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kageyama Love Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892290
Comments: 24
Kudos: 235





	1. Tobio/Aoba Johsai: Welcome To The Team Tobio!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio transfers schools with the help of one of his former senpais for specific reasons. So what better way to welcome Tobio than their own special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think :)

Tobio is in class talking to Akira and Yuutarou when Tooru and Hajime walks into their class. At first the three of them didn't see him till they hear the girls squeals at Tooru. So when Tobio looks up the older boys are standing in front of him. 

"What are you two up to?" Yuutarou asks from where he's sitting in front of Tobio. 

"Yeah, you guys never come into our class," Akira asks from where he's sitting behind him. 

"Can't we just talk to our kowhai?" Tooru asks. 

"You mean your favorite, cause he's our favorite so he should be your guy's as well," Yuutarou asks. 

"He is," Tooru says crossing his arms. 

"Anyhow, Tooru is gonna have practice tonight," Hajime says. 

"What about the coaches?" Akira asks. 

"They won't be there, so Hajime and I are gonna be in charge," Tooru says. 

"That means it's gonna be a hard practice," Yuutarou says to Tobio. 

"Dang, so I'm gonna pull a all nighter," Tobio says pouting. 

"How about before practice, we all do our home work before practice," Hajime says. 

"Only if I can have help on my homework," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"I'll help you myself," Tooru says quickly. 

"Okay, than we'll be there," Tobio says. 

Tooru and Hajime nods their heads and goes to their classes. The trio just stares at the door till their teacher came inside. 

* * *

After school, Tooru meets up with Tobio before they go to the gym together. They immediately goes to the bench and work together to get Tobio's homework done. The others comes in but keep silent so they don't interrupt the two boys who are very concentrated. 

"Hey just saying we're here so you don't freak out on us," Takahiro says. 

Tooru and Tobio just looks up at him before going back to Tobio's homework. 

"They don't care," Takahiro says with a pout. 

Issei and Hajime just laugh as they sit across the other boy. 

Once they finish Tobio's homework Tooru say the real meaning of the practice. 

"Tobio honey, we all wanna give you a welcome present but we don't know how you will feel about it," Tooru starts. 

"What is it?" Tobio asks. 

"We all wanna fuck you," Akira says. 

"Everyone of you?" Tobio asks. 

Yuutarou nods his head and Tobio looks between all of them before giving them their answer. 

"Okay you all can, but remember I'm a virgin," Tobio says. 

Everyone goes sit in the middle of the gym floor. Akira pulls Tobio onto his lap and be the first one to kiss him. Akira notes how soft and plump Tobio's lips are. He licks his tongue across Tobio's bottom lip which causes Tobio to let out a moan into Akira's mouth so Akira shoves his tongue in. He explores every inch before he pulls back and pass Tobio to Yuutarou. Meanwhile the others get everything ready for Tobio. Hajime and Issei leave the gym to grab the bag of items for aftercare from the car. When they come back Shigeru have Tobio down on his back as he gently kisses Tobio. They also notice that they manage to lay all their jackets and hoodies down so Tobio can lay on something more comfortable. Shigeru breaks the kiss and let Takahiro sits between Tobio's legs. 

"We're gonna start now and if you want us to stop just say Blue and we will stop," Takahiro says. 

Tobio nods his head and let Takahiro take off his clothes. Takahiro removes his shirt and leans down and starts leaving kisses down Tobio's neck. Tobio tilts his head away and let Takahiro have more room for him. Takahiro makes his journey down Tobio's neck to his member Tobio feels a new mouth on him so he opens his eyes and see Akira is now sucking on one of his nipples. He let out another moan when Shinji takes the other one into his. He arches his back and thrusts into Takahiro's mouth. Takahiro just groans and puts his hands on Tobio's hip and pushes them down and keep them there. Tobio tilts his head back and Yuutarou takes that opportunity to kiss Tobio who eagerly kisses back. 

"Damn, this is a good show," Issei says palming himself through his pants. 

Takahiro leans up and let Tobio's member fall out of his mouth. 

"Who wanna open him up?" Takahiro asks. 

"I think Hajime should, I mean he's is the biggest, also Tobs we will have to fist you if you want to fit all of us without bleeding as much," Akira says. 

Tobio nods his head as Hajime grabs the lube and gets between Tobio's long legs. 

"So beautiful," Hajime whispers says kissing Tobio's stomach. 

Shigeru, Issei and Tooru trades places with the other three boys. Hajime pours some lube onto his fingers and warm the lube up before inserting one inside of Tobio. Tobio tenses but Shigeru and Issei attacks his nipples as Tooru shoves god tongue in to distract Tobio. Tobio relaxes so Hajime begins moving his finger till Tobio is adjusted to it. Once he adjust to it, he adds in another finger and begins to scissor Tobio. Tobio throws his head back and Tooru begins to attack his neck. Tobio soon have four fingers inside him and he let out more whines for more. 

"Shh baby, we got you, I got you," Hajime says rubbing Tobio's thigh. 

He slips his thumb in and let Tobio adjust before he shoves the rest of his hand inside of Tobio. Tobio screams as he comes all over his chest. Everyone freezes as Tobio comes down from his high. 

"Please d-don't st-stop," Tobio cries out. 

Hajime wipes Tobio's tears away with his free hand as he moves his hand once again. 

"Tooru, you wanna go first since you his idol and captain?" Hajime asks. 

Tooru just nods his head and moves down to where Hajime is at. Hajime hits his a couple more times before removing his hand. He watches as Tobio's hold clench at nothing. 

"He's all yours," Hajime says moving out of the way. 

"Wait! Can Issei and Tooru both fuck me at the same time?" Tobio asks. 

"Of course angel," Tooru says. 

Tooru pulls Tobio into his lap and Issei sits behind Tobio. They line their dicks up to Tobio's entrance and Tobio slowly slid down on them. He bites his bottom lip hard as he fully sits down on their dicks. They let Tobio adjust before the begins to thrust inside him. Tobio wraps his arms around Tooru's neck and bites down on his shoulder hard. Tooru hiss and picks up his pace. Issei does the same and both of turn ends up slamming inside of Tobio. Tobio moans and whimpers into Tooru's shoulder and leaves red marks down his back. The others just watches in amazement. Once Tobio's prostate is located it's begins to get abused. Tobio comes hard and tightens around the others and causes them to come deep inside of Tobio. They catch their breaths before they pull Tobio off them and onto the jackets and hoodies. 

"Who you want next?" Tooru asks. 

"Shigeru and Shinji," Tobio mumbles. 

Shinji and Shigeru moves to where he's laying at and put him on his hand and knees. Shigeru sees that Tobio is ripped open a little so he makes sure Tobio is okay. 

"Tobs do you wanna continue?" Shigeru asks. 

Tobio nods his head before takes Shinji all the way. Shigeru grips Tobio's hips and shoves all the way in. He groans at the tightness before he begins thrusting into him. Soon he is ramming into Tobio and Shinji does the same to Tobio's throat. Tobio is moaning loudly and drool is running down his chin. Soon they are coming into Tobio as Tobio comes all over Shigeru's hand. They ride out their orgasms before they pull out of Tobio. Tobio collapses onto the clothing underneath him as he catches his breath. 

"Akira and Yuu," Tobio says. 

Akira gently lifts Tobio up and puts him onto his back. Yuutarou straddles his chest so Tobio takes him into his mouth and Akira shoves into Tobio. Tobio moans and the other two growls at the tightness and Tobio's moaning. 

"Fuck," Akira hisses. 

Yuutarou leans forward and rest his hands above Tobio's head and begins to thrust into his mouth. Akira and Yuutarou rams into Tobio at the same pace and Tobio becomes boneless. They end up coming and Tobio comes once again. 

"Hajime and Takahiro turn," Akira says. 

Hajime places Tobio on top of Takahiro and they both gently shoves into him. They are soon picking up their pace till they are pistioning in and out of Tobio. Tobio is a whimpering mess and enjoying all the pleasure is getting. He ends up coming first and the others comes inside him soon after. 

They catch their breaths and they gently lay Tobio down. Hajime grabs the balm and gently puts some on Tobio's rim. Tobio whimpers so Takahiro gently rubs his head as the others gets Tobio dressed and comfortable clothes. The praise Tobio as he ends up falling asleep in Issei's lap. Akira smiles before Yuutarou picks Tobio up gently and carries him to the car. Once Yuutarou makes it to his house he carries Tobio up to his room and puts him down on the bed. He changes his clothes quickly and joins Tobio in bed and goes to sleep once he wraps Tobio up into his arms. 


	2. Akabokageiwaoi: Submissive Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Tooru knows that the youngest setter always want to please. Keiji and Koutarou learns that as well when Sejoh comes to training camp. So what would happen when the two Fukuroudani boys and the two Sejoh boys decides to give Tobio a reward in their own special way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter about please let me know what you think :) and thanks for the kudos and comments and you guys are amazing :)

Hajime and Tooru knows that Tobio is always wanting to please someone. So they're not surprise when they see him cleaning up the gym for the other teams. Tooru looks off to the side and see Keiji and Koutarou looking confuse. Tooru chuckles and walks over to them with Hajime behind him. 

"He always want to please others and never expect anything in return," Tooru says. 

"But we always make sure we give him some type of reward for what he does," Hajime adds. 

Tobio skips over to them and wraps his arms around Hajime. 

"Anything else?" Tobio asks sweetly. 

"No, that's all," Hajime says. 

"Okay, now can go get something to eat? Cause I'm starving," Tobio says. 

"Yeah come on," Koutarou says wrapping an arm around Tobio's shoulder. 

Tobio giggles and let Koutarou drag him out of the gym and to the cafeteria. 

"Oh, also he likes be pleasure in bed, even if he doesn't say it, and that's how he likes to be rewarded," Tooru says to Keiji as they walk to the cafeteria. 

* * *

So after dinner, Tobio finds himself making out with Keiji with Koutarou is kissing and marking up his back. Koutarou moves up and starts licking and biting Tobio's neck. Tobio breaks the kiss with Keiji to let out a loud gasp. 

"Mmm," Tobio moans as Keiji goes to the other side of his neck. 

Koutarou removes the rest of Tobio clothes before licking at Tobio's rim. Tobio whimpers as he shoves back against Koutarou's face. Keiji attacks Tobio's neck as Tobio mouths at Keiji neck. While Keiji was distracting Tobio, Koutarou manages to shove three fingers inside of Tobio. He teases Tobio a few more minutes before he pulls his fingers out and shoves himself inside of Tobio. He hisses and Tobio moans loudly as Keiji moves up to his knees. He undos his pants and Tobio instantly takes Keiji into his mouth. 

"Oh shit," Keiji hisses as he grips Tobio's hair. 

Koutarou starts to move slowly and Tobio begins to deep throat Keiji. Koutarou picks up his pace as Keiji starts fucking Tobio's mouth. 

"So good baby, always so good and always so helpful," Keiji says. 

Tobio moans in response which causes vibrations up Keiji. 

"Such a good and sweet little boy," Koutarou adds while leaning over Tobio. 

He leaves more hickies on Tobio's shoulder as he picks up his pace some more. Keiji does the same thing and Tobio melts into their touch. He leans back and licks and kiss all over Keiji's dick. 

"Please please harder, faster," Tobio begs.

The older boys complies and starts to fuck into Tobio harder. Koutarou finds his prostate and starts abusing it. Meanwhile Keiji keeps letting out growls as Tobio keep sending vibrations down his dick. 

"Shit, I'm close," Koutarou says. 

"Please come in me," Tobio says pulling away from Keiji. 

"Okay," They responds. 

Tobio goes back to sucking Keiji off till they both come deep inside a if Tobio. They lay there and catch their breaths before Koutarou gently pulls out of Tobio. Tobio collapse onto the bed and Keiji and Koutarou rubs their hands up and down the youngest back. After a couple of seconds, Keiji and Koutarou gets Tobio dress before they get dress themselves. 

"You did amazing Tobs," Koutarou says as he places Tobio in between Keiji and himself. 

Someone knocks on their door so Keiji gets up to answer it. On the other side of the door is Tooru and Hajime. Keiji lets them in and Tobio crawls over to them. Tobio rest his head against Hajime's stomach and wrap his arms around the older boy's waist. 

"Did you there have fun?" Tooru asks. 

"Yeah, thanks for let us having him for the night," Koutarou says. 

"No problem, we trust you guys and we know you won't hurt our boy," Tooru says. 

"Yeah, not gonna lie but we was nervous at first cause we didn't know if he like it rough or not," Keiji says. 

"Oh he loves it rough and loves being manhandle," Hajime says. 

"We figure that out throughout the session," Koutarou says. 

Hajime chuckles and lifts Tobio up into his arms. 

* * *

The next day Tobio was once again a good boy so this time Tooru and Hajime decides to reward him. So like the night before Hajime and Tooru takes Tobio to their room after dinner to reward him. So as soon as they strip Tobio, Tooru got to work down below on Tobio as Hajime explore every inch of Tobio's mouth. Tobio feels Tooru kissing up his back to his neck. He turns Tobio head so that he's able to kiss him as Hajime attacks his neck. 

"Ready for the real fun?" Tooru whispers against his lips. 

"Please," Tobio says. 

Tooru chuckles as he lines up to Tobio and shoves himself all the way in. He stops so Hajime can shove himself in as well. Tooru starts leave more hickies on Tobio's neck as Hajime let Tobio suck on his tongue. They start thrusting roughly into Tobio and attacking his prostate. Tobio screams for more so the deliever what Tobio wants. They ram inside of Tobio as the youngest licks and bites Hajime's chest and neck. 

"Fuck," Hajime hisses when Tobio bites a little hard. 

Tooru chuckles at those two and continues to bites marks onto Tobio's back. Tobio comes onto his and Hajime's stomach as the two older boys comes deep inside of Tobio. They catches their breaths before they gently pull out and clean Tobio up before they get him back in clothes. They curl up together once they all get change and goes to sleep in each other arms. The next morning, Tooru wakes up to Tobio gently sucking on his chest. He opens his eyes and runs his hand through his baby hair as Tobio continues to gently suck on the nub. Hajime wakes up soon after and looks over at his boyfriends and baby. 

"Seems like someone is going to be a little today," Hajime says gently as he moves over to the other two boys. 

"Yeah," Tooru says leaning over to kiss Hajime. 

Tobio is unfazed and just follow Tooru which causes the other boy to chuckle. 

"Such a good little boy," Tooru says going back to his original position. 

Hajime rubs his hand up and down Tobio's back as Tobio leans into his touch. 

"He is," Hajime says kissing Tobio's cheek. 

Tobio pulls away and goes to Hajime and starts sucking on his nipple. 

"Today is gonna be an interesting day," Tooru says watching Hajime lift up his shirt so Tobio's not sucking on his nipplet through his shirt. 

"That's true," Hajime says with a smile. 


	3. Author Note

If you have any ideas for the ships above, please let me know down in the comments and I promise to write them :)


	4. Matsukage: Funt Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is part of Sejoh and Tetsurou and Akira thought it was a good idea to put Tobio in a skirt so they can be Sejoh's cheerleader. So Tobio agrees and now stick in a skirt till he gets home. But they have go to leave training camp but their bus is not able to take them back home. But luckily Nekoma says they can take them home. But they ran out of seats so Issei decides to have Tobio sit in lap. But when everyone goes to sleep, well besideTakahiro whos sitting by them, has his earbuds on and become to watch dog as they decide to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ideas and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome

"I so want to fuck him Takahiro," Issei says while watching Tobio walks around in skirt that Akira and Tetsurou force him in. 

"Well do it on the bus onceel everyone goes to sleep," Takahiro says putting his bag strap over his shoulder. 

"Where is our bus," Issei says looking around. 

"Do idea," Takahiro says looking around as well. 

Tobio goes over to them and wraps his arms around Issei. Issei wraps his arm around Tobio's shoulder as the rest of the team gathers up where they are standing. 

"Our bus is not gonna be here but Tetsurou said he can take us home, but there's not enough seats for everyone so one of us have to sit on someone's lap," Tooru explains. 

"Tobio can sit on my lap if he wants," Issei suggests. 

"That works for me," Tobio says. 

Tooru nods his head and goes back over to Tetsurou. 

* * *

Issei and Takahiro sits by each other and Tobio sits on Issei's lap in the very back. So Takahiro is the watch dog as Tobio keeps moving on Issei's lap. 

"Fuck," Issei hisses when Tobio grinds hard against him. 

"Put it in put it in," Tobio says. 

"Than hold still for a minute," Issei growls out. 

Tobio does what he is told and hold still long enough for Issei to slam him down onto his dick. Tobio goes to scream but Issei clamps his hand down over his mouth. 

"Now you have to be quiet or people will know what is going on," Issei whispers in his ear. 

Tobio nods his head and begins to rock his hips back and forth. Issei bites his lip and leans his head back against the seat. Issei grips Tobio's hip in a tight grip and makes Tobio goes faster. Tobio bites his fist to keep his screams inside. He leans back against Issei and lifts his legs up onto Issei's thighs. Issei grabs the back of Tobio's knees and spread his right legs towards Takahiro a little bit so he have a better angle. Tobio let's out gasps in Issei's ear as he found Tobio's prostate. Tobio bites his lip harder as Issei abuse his prostate. 

"You're so tight, you're doing so good," Issei praises him. 

"Mmmm, m-more," Tobio begs. 

Issei scoots down a little more in his seat and picks up his pace a little. Tobio grips Issei's wrist and brings his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. Issei begins thrusting his fingers into Tobio's mouth and keeps a steady fast pace as well. Issei removes his hand from Tobio's mouth and brings it down to his member and starts jerking him off. Tobio comes hard and bites Issei's neck as Issei comes inside of him. They slump against the seat and Takahiro finally looks over at them. 

"Y'all are risky," Takahiro says. 

"You're the one who said to fuck him on the bus," Issei says. 

"True, but no one looked back here so y'all are good," Takahiro says. 

"Good," Issei says sitting up normal. 

To the rest of the trip, Issei and Tobio kept their position and may or may not have some more fun till they got close to Sejoh. They quickly compose themselves and get rid of the evidence right before someone's alarm goes off. The trio that knows what just happened looks at each other and burst out laughing. Tooru sits up in his seat and looks behind him at the laughing boys. 

"What is so funny?" Tooru asks. 

"Nothing, nothing at all," Issei responds while trying not to laugh. 

Tobio and Takahiro tries to not laugh as well but those three ends up laughing. Hajime just looks at them when he stands up in the aisle. 

"We're here," He says with a smirk. 

"What's with that smirk?" Issei asks. 

"No reason at all,"Hajime says letting the three boys off in front of him.

"Hmm sure," Takahiro says. 

Once the three boys get off the bus, Hajime keeps them back and away from everyone. 

"I know what you two did and what you help with," Hajime says crossing his arms. 

"So you know we had sex, and that Takahiro made sure no one look at us," Issei says. 

"Yes, and I didn't say anything cause I know you two had been eye fucking each other all training camp," Hajime says looking between Issei and Tobio. 

Tobio and Issei blushes and look away. 

"So now are you two gonna get together or what? Cause I really want you two to become boyfriends," Takahiro says. 

"So do I," Hajime says. 

Issei and Tobio looks at each other and than at their friends. 

"Sure," They say linking their fingers together. 

* * *

The next day at practice, Tooru have stop Issei and Tobio. 

"So did you two have fun last night on the bus?" Tooru asks with a smirk. 

"Was everyone awake on the bus?" Issei asks with a pout. 

"No just Hajime and I," Tooru says. 

"And yea, we had a lot of fun," Tobio says with a big smile. 

Issei and Tooru smiles and they go into the gym to begin practice. They get pair up in pairs so Issei and Tobio goes to a corner to practice receives and serves. But when they make it to Issei's house, Tobio ends up beneath Issei as Issei is biting and sucking on his neck. Tobio keeps his hands in Issei's hair and wrap around Issei's shoulder as he tilts his head to the side. 

"Fuck Tobio, you're so tempting," Issei says. 

"Than fuck me till I don't know my own name or can't walk," Tobio says wrapping his legs around Issei's waist. 

"That is one thing that I would love to do," Issei says removing his shirt. 

He leans back down and kisses Tobio as Tobio undos his pants. 

"Mmm, I can't wait to have this back inside me," Tobio says pumping Issei's member. 

"Than I think it's time to put it back inside you," Issei says. 

Tobio turns around and lays on his stomach and looks back at Issei. 

"Than do whatever you want to me and put it in me," Tobio says smirking. 


	5. Kurkageken: Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio decides to play video games in a crop top and a shirt skirt. But he doesn't realize that will cause him to be having another amazing night with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestions and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Tobio: their/they pronouns; princess

Kenma have left the house to go to practice so Tobio decides to play video games. Since theu feels lazy, they put on a crop top and a short skirt and thigh socks. They sit on their knees in their chair and starts up the system. They looses track of time and doesn't hear the front door opening and closing. They doesn't realizes his boyfriend staring at them as he take in his beautiful princess. They realizes he's there when Kenma sits behind them and wraps his arms around his princess. 

"My my my don't you look delicious," Kenma whispers in their ear. 

Tobio freezes as Kenma nimble on their ear lobe. . Kenma than begins to leave sloppy kisses all over Tobio's neck as Tobio leans back into his embrace. Kenma leans against the arm of the chair. He spreads Tobio legs and rubs his hands up Tobio's thighs to under their skirt. 

"Mm, panties my my, you're so naughty," Kenmar says. 

Tobio moans as they continues to play their game. Kenmar smirks and pulls down the panties and move the skirt till Tobio's dick is free. He wraps a hand around it and starts pumping their dick. Tobio moans and turns off the game and throws the controller off to the side. Kenma chuckles and uses his free hand to pull up Tobio's shirt and pinch and play with their nipples. 

"Such beautiful body princess, all mine and mine to destroy," Kenma says against Tobio's sensitive ear. 

Tobio shivers and leans into Kenma's touch. 

"I wanna fuck you so badly right now, would you like that princess?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio nods his head so Kenma removes his hands and watches Tobio move forward and rest his head against the edge of the chair, and puts their ass in the air. Kenma smirks and sits on his knees and leans down starts eating out the boy underneath him. After a few minutes, Kenma leans back up to his knees and thrusts all the way inside of Tobio. He let Tobio adjust to his size before he starts to thrust in and out of Tobio slowly. He soon picks up his pace till he is slamming in and out of his princess. 

"You're doing so good angel," Kenma says slapping Tobio ass. 

Tobio moans loudly and feels himself getting closer. Tobio ends up coming all over the chair as he tightened around Kenma. Kenma let out a deep growl and comes deep inside of Tobio. He pulls out and leans over the couch to grab the butt plug before shoving it inside of Tobio. He gently cleans Tobio up and pull his clothes up and cleans up the chair and pulls up his pants and zips them before laying down and pulling Tobio into his arms. While Tobio is dozing off, Kenma leans over and grabs the controller and starts playing Tobio's game. 

"I love you princess," Kenma whispers. 

Tobio curls more into Kenma's chest and let sleep take over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	6. Kinkagekun: Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is having issues in sex ed and doesn't know who to ask for help. But before he can ask anyone, his two friends goes to him and tells him they can help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestion and kudos and please enjoy :)

_'Sex Ed is hard,'_ Tobio thinks to himself as he walks into the gym. 

Tooru greets him and notices he's not really paying attention. 

"Yoohoo, What's wrong Tobio-chan?" Tooru asks. 

"Just thinking how hard one of my classes are," Tobio explains. 

"Ah, well let not worry about that right now and work on your serves," Tooru says wanting Tobio to quit thinking about his class. 

Tobio nods his head and follows Tooru to the balls. He however doesn't notice Akira and Yuutarou standing nearby and knowing what class he's talking about. 

"I saw we should tutor him," Yuutarou says looking at Tooru and Tobio. 

"Let do it," Akira says while watching his best friend practice serves with Tooru. 

Once Tobio finishes serving Akira and Yuutarou runs up to him and grabs his wrists before running away with him to the other side of the gym. 

"Hey, about that hard class, do you want us to tutor you? Cause we know it's the sex ed class," Akira says. 

"I love you guys," Tobio says pulling them into a hug. 

They blush as they hug Tobio back. They secretly are in love with Tobio and love to be touchy with him. 

* * *

"I say we show you the parts and how they work," Yuutarou says as he lays on Tobio. 

Akiraa nd Yuutarou been explaining everything to Tobio since they have got to Akira's house. But poor Tobio still doesn't understand any of it. 

"I'm desperate for anything," Tobio says. 

"Okay, so first we need to strip if this is going to work," Akira says sitting on his knees. 

"Wait, can we become boyfriends since I have a crush on you guys and we're gonna be doing sexual things," Tobio says. 

"Yeah we can and we have a crush on you as well," Yuutarou says smiling. 

So one thing led to another and Tobio ends up with Akira's cock down his throat and Yuutarou eating him out. Akira pulls Tobio hair which causes Tobio to moan. Yuutarou adds two fingers and finds Tobio's prostate easily. Tobio moans goes an octave louder and has Akira groaning. 

"Fuck, you're so good at this," Akira praises. 

Tobio moans louder and comes on the sheets below him. Tobio keeps sucking Akira off till he's coming down his throat. Yuutarou removes his fingers so Tobio turns around and takes his member down his throat. Akira gets on his knees and shoves two fingers into Tobio. Tobio moans turns to whimpers and Yuutarou begins to groan and pull Tobio's hair. Tobio comes again but doesn't sucking Yuutarou off till he's coming down his throat. 

* * *

The next day, they learn something new in sex ed, and the three boyfriends look at each other with a smirk. At practice Akira and Yuutarou has their fingers lace with Tobio's. They stand away from everyone and talk about how they're gonna tutor Tobio some more tonight. 

"Iwa-chan, Akira and Yuutarou are corrupting our innocent Tobio," Tooru whines to Hajime from where they're standing close to the trio. 

"What? We're dating him and we're just tutoring him rewarding him extremely well afterwards," Akira says wrapping an arm around Tobio. 

"Yeah and Tobio absolutely loves it, right Tobs?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Yeah, I love it," Tobio says smiling. 


	7. Kurkage: Possessive Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets possessive over Tobio when Tobio walks into the gym in a skirt and his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and thank you for the suggestion

Tetsurou just practice his serve when he hears the gym doors open. He looks to see who have came in and see Tobio wearing his jacket and a fucking short skirt and a crop top. He growls and stomps over to him and pulls him out of the gym and to the club room. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tetsurou growls out after he slams Tobio against the door and pins Tobio in. 

"Trying to get your possessive side out and it seems like it actually worked," Tobio says smiling. 

Tetsurou growls again and turns Tobio around and gets on his knees. 

"I'm gonna show what happen when you get me possessive," Tetsurou says yanking the skirt and panties down. 

Tobio gasps when Tetsurou slams to fingers into Tobio. Tobio moans against the door and leans back into the touch. Tetsurou finds Tobio prostate and starts abusing it. Tobio slowly fuck back against Tetsurou as he bites the sleeve of the jacket. Tetsurou slaps Tobio's ass and bites the other cheek. Tobio let out a loud moan so Tetsurou smirks and smacks Tobio again and agiain. 

"You're so fucking kinky and sexy, never know what to do with you, but that what I love it when I find something new about you," Tetsurou says shoving in another finger. 

Tetsurou always know how to make Tobio come undone and knows how quickly the younger can come undone. Tetsurou removes his fingers, stands up and slams all the way into Tobio. Tobio arch his back and leans his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder. Tetsurou kisses Tobio and sets a very rough pace. Tetsurou wraps a hand around Tobio and jerk him off to the pace of his thrusts. The come at the same time with a loud groan/moan. They clean their mess and goes back to the gym. Tobio stays close to Tetsurou so that Tetsurou can keep an close eye on him. Once practice is over and the boyfriends are at Tetsurou's house, they go to his room and have another hot make out session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	8. Iwakage: Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakime and Keiji goes to a strip club to hang out. What surprises them is to see Tobio working on a pole. When Tobio notices Hajime, he goes over to Hajime and give Hajime a time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestions and enjoy :)

Hajime and Keiji are sitting at a table drinkine while watching the strippers. None of them caught Hajime's eye but the next stripper does. He looks at the stripper and recognize him as Tobio Kageyama. 

"Wait, that's Tobio," Hajime says. 

"Holy shit it is," Keiji says eyes widening. 

Tobio locks eyes with Hajime and gives Hajime a smirk. Throughout the song he keeps an eye on Hajime. Once the song is over, Tobio walks off the stage and Hajime is left with a boner. 

"Damn, never in a million years would have I guess Tobio will work here," Keiji says. 

"I don't work here, I'm just subbing in for someone, and beside I'm to engross with Volleyball," Tobio says walking over to them. 

"That figures," Hajime says taking a drink. 

Tobio walks over to Hajime and wraps his arms around Hajime. 

"You know I want you to rail me," Tobio says smirking. 

"That I can do," Hajime says. 

Tobio smirks and climb into his lap, and keeps his arms around Hajime. Keiji during the time gets distracted by Koutarou and let the two love birds have alone time. But was still sat where he was by Hajime. Tobio begins to grind against Hajime while pulling him into a heated kiss. Hajime grips Tobio's hips tightly and begins to rock Tobio's hips into his faster. Tobio breaks the kiss and hides his face in Hajime's neck. He leaves sloppy kisses and a few hickies behind. Hajime does the same to Tobio's neck and soon they're both are coming hard.

"Wanna go to my place?" Hajime whispers against Tobio's ear.

"Fuck yes," Tobio moans out.

After they leave the club, Hajime and Tobio stumbles into Hajime's room as the devour each other's mouths. Tobio jumps on Hajime as the older one carries him to his room and throws the boy onto his bed. They remove their clothes and Hajime climbs back on top of Tobio and shoves his tongue down his throat. Tobio grinds up against Hajime and Hajime pins his hips down before slamming into Tobio. Tobio arch his back and scratches Hajime's back. Hajime hisses but continues with his ruthless pace. 

"Such a fucking slut aren't ya? Dancing on a pole as other guys watch you, maybe I should put you to a place and show you who the only one who can watch you like that," Hajime says as he abuse Tobio's prostate. 

Tobio comes hard again and Hajime comes deep inside of Tobio. After they clean up, they cuddle up together and they fall asleep in their arms. 


	9. Akakage: A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji stumbles onto a hotel full of prostitution. But there's only one boy that he gives money to. Tobio take up Keiji offer and Keiji gives Tobio a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio walks out of the elevator when he sees a very sexy Keiji talking to the receptionist. Keiji feels eyes staring holes into the side of his head so he turn his head and see an adorable Tobio. Keiji smiles and walks over to Tobio. Tobio blushes when Keiji walks up to him. 

"You work here? Cause I wouldn't mind making this a night you won't forget," Keiji says. 

Tobio nods his head and Keiji hands him a good amount of money. 

"You don't have to pay this much," Tobio says. 

"It's fine, I want you to have that," Keiji says running his hands down Tobio's aide. 

Tobio shivers and Keiji takes his hand and take him to the elevator. When the door close, Keiji pulls Tobio to his chest and starts kissing him. Tobio kissed back and wraps his arms around Keiji's neck. They break the kiss when they elevator opens. Tobio has to admit that this room was fancy. But he doesn't look around to much cause his eyes can't stay away from Keiji for long. 

"Want me to fuck you on the couch or the bed?" Keiji asks. 

"Mm, wherever you want," Tobio says walking up to Keiji. 

Keiji smirks as he picks up Tobio and begin to kiss Tobio again. Keiji walks them to Keiji's room and throws Tobio onto the bed. Tobio scoots up to the pillows as Keiji crawls up him like a predator hunting their prey down. Keiji goes to Tobio's neck and starts kissing it. He leaves some hickies and feels Tobio wrap his legs around his waist. Keiji leans up and removes his shirt and Tobio's shirt. Keiji leans down and takes one of Tobio's nipples into his mouth and harshly sucking on it. Tobio arches his back and grips Keiji's hair. 

"Fuck," Tobio says throwing his head back. 

Keiji smirks against his chest and kisses down his body. When Keiji reaches Tobio's dick, he takes it all the way down. 

"Mmm, wait! What do you want me to call you?" Tobio asks. 

"Keiji," Keiji says smiling at the boy. 

"Yo-you can c-call me Tobio," Tobio says blushing. 

Keiji nods his head and goes back to sucking Tobio off. 

"K-keiji, please fu-fuck me," Tobio begs. 

Keiji let go of Tobio's dick and throw his legs over his shoulders and slam all the way into Tobio. Tobio screams and throw his head back against the pillows. Keiji smirks and starts thrusting in and out of Tobio with a ruthless pace. Tobio grips Keiji's biceps when Keiji leans over Tobio. He leans down and captures the younger lips. He licks st Tobio's lips and Tobio opens his mouth and Keiji shoves his tongue in and explore every inch. They end up coming together and Keiji falls beside Tobio and pulls Tobio into his arms. 

* * *

A week later, Keiji walks into house and put his camera bag down by the door. 

"I'm home!" He calls out. 

Tobio walks out of the kitchen and runs up to him. 

"Welcome home daddy," Keiji says. 

Keiji smiles and kisses Tobio on the lips. 

"Have you been a good girl?" Keiji asks. 

"Yes daddy," Tobio says smiling. 

You see after that night Keiji became Tobio's regular before Keiji offer Tobio to become Keiji's sugar baby and to have Tobio quit prostitution. Tobio quickly agrees and Tobio cannot be anymore happy than to belong to Keiji Akaashi. 


	10. Iwakagekun: Tobio Gets Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio misbehaves and his masters tries to punish him but Tobio isn't listening and Tooru gets impatient and slams Tobio down and they see why Tobio wasn't listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestion and please enjoy :)

"Tobio stop acting up," Hajime growls as he watches Tobio make a mess of the room. 

He doesn't listen and continue what he is doing. Tooru comes home from a long day of modeling and see that the house is destroy. 

"Hajime? Tobio-chan?" Tooru calls out. 

Tobio comes running out of the game room with a stressed out Hajime behind him. Tooru connects the dots when Hajime yells for Tobio again. 

"Tobio! Come back here!" Hajime says chasing Tobio up the stairs. 

Tooru sighs and decides to follow them up the stairs. Tooru walks into their room and once inside he slams the door shut. Tobio freezes before throws the pillow at Hajime. Hajime on the other hand just stares at Tooru. 

"What is going on, I come home from a long day of modeling and come into a destroy house," Tooru says. 

"He's not listening," Hajime says as Tobio throws the pillow at Hajime. 

Hajime growls and send a glare at Tobio who is acting innocent. 

"Than punish him, you're his master," Tooru says. 

"I tried," Hajime growls out. 

Tooru goes over to Tobio and demands him to bend over the bed. Tobio doesn't and this time Tooru growls and turns Tobio around and bend him over the bed. Tobio moans and shakes and his masters freezes when they know why. Underneath Tobio's skirt is a vibrator up Tobio's ass and it was on. Tobio climbs up the bed and grabs the remote before turning onto his back. 

"You planned this didn't you Tobio," Hajime says catching he remote. 

Tobio nods his head and his masters look at each other before looking back at the boy. Hajime turns up the level on the remote and watches arch his back and let out a loud moan. The older boys feel themselves twitch at the sight of Tobio. 

"Mmm more please please please," Tobio begs. 

Hajime does that turns it up some more. 

"Since Tobio-chan is supposed to punished than he should watch us get each other off as he comes just from the vibrator," Tooru says smirking. 

Hajime just nods his head and gets on the bed. Tooru climbs on Hajime's lap and free themselves. Tooru than grabs the remote and turns it up to the highest level. Tobio screams in pleasure and throws his head back again. Tooru smirks before he let out a gasp when Hajime grips both of their members and starts jerking them off. Tooru grips Hajime's shirt and bites it. They can quickly and Tooru turns off the vibrator when he hears Tobio whimpering and looks in a daze. They get Tobio clean up and dress and they cuddle him and give him sweet praises and sweet kisses. Tobio smiles and falls into a peaceful sleep with his boyfriends. 


	11. Iwakageoi: Tobio Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is visiting his sick grandmother when he runs into two good looking boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tobio is humming to himself as he walks down a path in the woods that leads to his grandmother. He stops humming when he sees two boys talking to each other. He looks closer and see that they have wolf ears and tail. He gasp and the wolfs turn their heads and stares at him. 

"Hi," Tobio says playing with his fingers. 

The wolfs the stare at him before looking at each other and at Tobio again. Tobio stares lounger at the boy and they do look sexy. Tobio quietly think that if they bend him over and fuck him, he will definitely let them. 

"Who are you?" The taller one asks crossing his strong arms across his chest. 

"T-tobio," Tobio stutters out. 

A couple of seconds of silence pass before the shorter one let out a sigh. 

"I'm Hajime and this is Tooru and we really want to fuck you," Hajime says bluntly. 

"Okay," Tobio says blushing. 

"That was easy," Tooru says. 

Tobio blushes harder and the two wolfs takes Tobio to their nice small cabin. Tobio isn't able to look around cause Tooru pushes him onto the bed and keeps his ass in the air after he quickly got Tobio undress. The two wolfs quickly undress and Tooru sits in front of Tobio as Hajime goes behind him. 

"Do you need prepped?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio shakes his head no, so Hajime grips his hips and shoves all the way into Tobio. Tobio screams but it get muffle when Tooru shoves his cock down Tobio's throat. Tobio moans as the wolf destroy his body in a good way. As he is being fucked Tobio thinks that he will be okay being their fuck toy. Soon they all come together. The wolfs thrust a couple more times before pulling out of Tobio. After taking shower and changing the sheets and putting clean clothes on Tobio, they all cuddle on the bed. 

"You know I wouldn't mind being you two fuck toy," Tobio says after a few minutes of silence. 

"Well then you are ours now," Tooru says. 

Hajime kisses his head and tighten his grip on Tobio and falls asleep with the other. 

"Welcome to our relationship Tobio," Hajime mumbles before going to sleep. 


	12. Author Note

If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know down in the comments. 


	13. Oikage & Kurken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Tetsurou decides to plan a play date with their kittens. While Tooru and Tetsurou lounge on the couch, the two kittens starts getting horny. Things escalate from there and gets spicy and the two kittens gets taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and thank you for the suggestions

Tooru walks up to Tooru's door with an excited Tobio behind him. After Tooru knocks on the door, he turns around and see Tobio's tail is wagging. 

"Excited?" Tooru teases. 

Tobio nods his head vigorously which causes Tooru to chuckle. 

"I'm glad," Tooru says kissing his head. 

The door opens and Tetsurou is standing there with Kenma standing a few feet away from him. 

"Come in come in," Tetsurou says stepping to the side. 

Tooru and Tobio enters, and Kenma grabs Tobio's wrist and drags him to the blanket he has laid out. 

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Tetsurou asks going into the kitchen with Tooru. 

"Milk for Tobio and Orange Juice for me," Kenma says. 

They go back to playing with the toys while their owners get them their drinks. The come back in and give them their drinks and goes to the couch and sits down. They start talking about random things without realizing their kittens are looking at them. 

"They're so sexy," Kenma whispers leaning in. 

"They are," Tobio whispers back. 

Tobio's eyes travels down his owner's body and his eyes land on his crotch. He starts imagining how big it is and he feels himself twitch. His ears flattens against his head and look at Kenma and see that he's isn't not better. They lock eyes before Kenma scoots closer to Tobio and pulls him into a heated kiss. Tobio moans into the kiss as Kenma lays them down onto the blanket. Tobio wraps his arms around Kenma's neck and tilts his head. He feels Kenma hands running down his chest and under his shirt. Their tails links together and soon Kenma is being pulled off of Tobio. Tooru chuckles as he pulls Tobio into his arms. Tobio look across from them and see that Kenma is in the position as he is. 

"You are very naughty," Tetsurou says as he runs his hands down Kenma's chest to his crotch.

Kenma moans when Tetsurou squeezes his member. Tobio is to busy watching so he doesn't sense Tooru's hands moving down to his crotch. Tooru squeezes his member, which causes Tobio to moan loudly and rest his head back against Tooru's shoulder and wraps his tail around his arm.

"Tooru, I think we should pleasure our naughty kittens right here," Tetsurou says pushing Kenma's chest down against the blanket. 

"We should," Tooru says doing the same thing to Tobio. 

The kittens let out a moan as they feel their owners yanking their pants down. Tetsurou stands up to get the lube before going back to his position. He pours some onto his fingers and toss the lube over to Tooru as he shoves two fingers into Kenma. Tooru pours some onto his fingers and shoves two into Tobio. The kittens moans are loud and it is making their owners that much harder. Tooru easily finds Tobio's postate and starts abusing it. Tobio rest his head between his arms and enjoy his owners ministrations. Tobio was lost in pleasure till he hear a loud scream. He tilts his head up to see Tetsurou have pull Kenma's tail. Tooru does the same thing and Tobio let out a loud sceam. 

"Fuck me fuck me please master fuck me," Tobio begs. 

"I will baby," Tooru says removing his fingers. 

He grabs the lube bottle and adds a lot onto his member before tossing it back to Tetsurou. He lines up to Tobio's entrance and shoves all the way in. Tobio let out another scream and Tooru begins to fuck him roughly. Meanwhile Tetsurou lube his dick up and starts fucking Kenma as well. Tooru wraps his arms around Tobio and pulls him up against his chest. Tobio moans and wraps his hands around Tooru's wrist and dig his nails into them. 

"Right there right there," Tobio chants as Tooru finds his prostate. 

Tooru bites his shoulder and starts ramming into him. Tobio opens his eyes and watch as Kenma falls apart underneath Tetsurou. Tobio feels his orgasm coming so he warns his master. 

"I-I'm cl-close, can I co-come?" Tobio asks. 

Tooru his against his shoulder and wraps his hand around the kitten's dick and jerk him off to his pace. 

"Cum," Tooru says darkly against Tobio's sensitive ear. 

Tobio comes with a loud shout and his body shaking. Tooru comes at the same time and fuck them through his orgasm. He gently lay Tobio down against the blanket and gently pull out. He grabs some wipes and clean both of them up. Tooru makes sure Tobio is in his arms and looks up at Tetsurou and Kenma. Tetsurou has Kenma pins down to the ground and ramming deep and hard into Kenma. Kenma comes with a shout So Tetsurou gently pulls out and cleans them up. He makes sure Kenma is comfortable before he looks at Tooru. At this point, Tobio is playing with Tooru's fingers and has his tail wrap around his arm. Kenma moves and lays in Tetsurou lap and rest his tail against his side. 

"We should definitely do this again," Tetsurou says. 

"We should," Tooru says. 

Tooru checks the time before he stands up with his dressed kitten in his arms. 

"I hate to say it but we have to go home now, or else we will be in a middle of a snow storm," Tooru says. 

"It's fine, thanks for hanging out with he today," Tetsurou says standing up and placing Kenma on the couch. 

He walks Tooru and Tobio out and makes sure they make it to the car safely before he closes the door and goes to his kitten. Halfway home, Tooru looks over and catches Tobio staring at him. 

"What?" Tooru asks sweetly. 

"I love you, and I love how you destroy my insides," Tobio says smiling. 

"I love you too, and I'm glad I can pleasure you," Tooru says smiling. 

When they get home Tooru places Tobio on the couch and goes to the kitchen. When he comes back he has two cups of hot chocolate. He gives one to Tobio and cuddle him as they drink the hot chocolate and watch the television. 


	14. SunaKage: Daddy's Little Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna is Tobio's sugar daddy, so one day while Suna and Tobio is on vacation and Suna have to do work on his computer.Tobio decides to become horny and needy. After Suna finishes his work, he shows his baby the attention he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the suggestion and please enjoy :)

Suna's alarm goes off and wakes up Suna. He groans in response as he shuts his alarm off. He goes to sit up but the there's weight on his shoulder. So he looks down and see his prince laying on his shoulder as he grips Suna's shirt in a tight grip. Suna chuckles before gently untangle himself from Tobio and climbs out of bed. He places a pillow in Tobio's arms before he goes to the bathroom and downstairs to start some coffee. Suna makes it through the first part of his work when hear soft yelling and light footsteps. A few minutes later, his door opens and his baby comes in and climbs into his lap. 

"Baby, I got to make this face time in a few minutes, so when that call comes can you go lounge on the couch or something?" Suna asks sweetly. 

All he gets in response is a whine and Tobio snuggling more into his chest. Suna sighs and runs his hands through the younger hair. They sit in silence when Suna's computer going off with a Skype call. Tobio whines but climbs off Suna's lap and sits between his legs. Suna sighs but let Tobio sit between his legs. 

"Be good," Suna says before he answers the call. 

Tobio nods his head and rest it against his daddy's thigh. The call is longer than Tobio thought and he's becoming horny. He looks up at Suna before letting his eyes travel down to his crotch. Tobio licks his lips before leaning forward and starts sucking Suna through his pants. Suna doesn't react but he does grips Tobio's hair and yanks it away from his crotch which causes Tobio to pout. Suna let go of Tobio's hair and Tobio goes back to sucking Sunna through his pants. He feels Suna getting hard so he leans back and pulls down his pants till his dick is free. Tobio wastes no time and leans forward and take Suna down till his nose meets his pubic hair. Suna's hand is back in Tobio's hair but he doesn't pulls Tobio off but keeps him there. Tobio sucks Suna off sloppy which Suna enjoys a lot as Suna finishes his call. Once the call is over, Suna closes his laptop and slams Tobio chest first to the desk. 

"Whore, you couldn't even wait till I finished the car to become horny, but since you were quiet, I guess I can pleasure you," Suna says smirking. 

Tobio moans and leans back into Suna's touch. Suna keeps Tobio in place as he slams all the way into Tobio. Tobio screams in pleasure when Suna finds his prostate. Suna fucks into Tobio ruthless as he places one of Tobio's legs up for better access. 

"Fuck daddy, you're so big," Tobio moans as he clings to the desk. 

"Yeah? You like that though don't ya bitch, like my huge dick destroying your insides as your small cock gets no attention, so I want you to only cum from my dick deep inside you," Suna growls into Tobio's ear as he picks up his pace. 

Tobio comes untouch and Suna comes soon after him. They both falls into the chair and Suna cuddles Tobio as he catches their breath. 

"Can we do that again?" Tobio asks a few minutes later. 

"After breakfast," Suna says smiling. 

Tobio smiles back and cuddles into Suna's chest and take in his warmth. 


	15. Sakukage: The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi hasn't heard anything from his Omega all day and that got him completely confuse. So no sooner practice gets over, he quickly make it home to find his Omega. He walks into his house and immediately smells Tobio's scent. He finds Tobio and helps him through his heat with every way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and thanks for the suggestion :)

Kiyoomi has been anxious all day and everyone can tell but doesn't bother to ask why. The reason is when the Alpha is anxious, his attitude changes and becomes more bitchy towards everyone. So he's glad when practice is over cause now he can go home and hunt down his Omega. He doesn't say anything to anyone and rushes home quickly. Once he makes it home, he goes in and immediately smells Tobio's heat. So he goes to his room and see that Tobio has made a nest out of his items in his room. 

"Oh Tob," Kiyoomi says going to the edge of the bed. 

Tobio emerges from the nest and crawls over to Kiyoomi and wraps his arms around the Alpha's neck.

"Alpha," Tobio whines into his neck. 

"I'm right here," Kiyoomi says and let Tobio drag him into the next. 

Kiyoomi settles against the pillows and Tobio climbs on top of him and rubs his face into his neck. 

"Want my knot?" Kiyoomi asks. 

Tobio nods his head and Kiyoomi flips them so Tobio in underneath him. 

"I'll give it to you," Kiyoomi says smiling. 

They quickly remove their clothes and Kiyoomi rubs his nose against Tobio's gland. Tobio moans and bucks his hips against Kiyoomi. The alpha chuckles and pins his hips down as he starts kissing and starts leaving marks on his neck. 

"Please," Tobio whispers. 

Kiyoomi hums against his neck and lines up his dick and slams all the into his Omega. Tobio screams in pleasure and throws his head back against the pillows. Kiyoomi bites his mating mark as he picks up the pace. Tobio begins to leave red marks down his Alpha's back as he feels his knot forming. 

"Knot me knot me knot me!" Tobio chants. 

"I will baby, I will," Kiyoomi says leaning down and kissing him on the lips. 

Tobio comes first and Kiyoomi knots him after a few more thrusts. Once his knot goes down, Kiyoomi gently picks up his Omega and give him a bath before cuddling him in the bed and going to sleep. 


	16. KenKage: Attention Seeker

Tobio walks into Nekoma's gym wearing an oversize sweater and some boots. The boys whistles him and Kenmare let out growl before stomping up to him. 

"Put this on," Kenma growls out. 

Tobio does what he is told and Kenma let out another growl for excusing himself and take his boyfriend home. 

* * *

"Strip," Kenma growls out.

Tobio quickly strips and climbs on to the bed and rest his head against the pillows. Kenma climbs between his legs and spread them open. 

"Can't wait till I'm destroying your ass," Kenma says under his breath. 

He leans down and starts kissing his nipples and sucks on them before kissing down his body and starts sucking him off. 

"Kenma," Tobio moans out as he grips the pillow. 

Kenma pulls off with a smirk before leaning up and lining up to Tobio's entrance and shoves all the way in. Tobio tenses as he moans, so Kenma rubs his thighs and kiss him till he's adjusted to his size. Once he's adjusted, he slowly thrusts in and out of Tobio as Tobio scratches up his back. Kenma picks up his pace and starts slamming into him. Tobio comes quickly and tightens around Kenma. Kenma grunts and ends up coming deep inside of Tobio. 

"Fuck," Kenma says as he rides out their orgasm. 

"Maybe I should dress up like that some more," Tobio says once he catches his breath. 

"Yeah but do it after we have practice cause both of us miss practice and Tetsurou is gonna tease us all day tomorrow," Kenma says. 

"Yeah, but now let cuddle," Tobio says. 

Kenma chuckles and cuddles Tobio till both of them falls asleep. 


	17. Tobio/Nekoma: Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Also this is gonna be a fluff

_Crash._

"TOBIO!" Kenma screams when Tobio falls hard on his side onto the court. 

Tetsurou rushes to his side as Tobio tries to get up. Tetsurou helps Tobio get to his knee and Kenma gently pushes his shirt up and see that Tobio's side is scrstched up and some bruising. 

"Here," Lev says handing Tetsurou the first aid kit. 

Tetsurou puts medicine on his side and helps Tobio stands up. 

"Hey you're gonna miss the rest of practice, okay?" Tetsurou says. 

Tobio nods his head and slowly makes his way over to the bench. Morisuke makes sure Tobio makes and sits with him for the rest of practice. At home, Kenma decides to stay the night and makes sure Tobio is comfortable. He makes Tobio favorite dinner and then everyone from Nekoma decides to come over. They hang out and just see how Tobio is feeling. For the next few days, Tobio has a nasty bruise and he's careful with what he is doing. His team makes sure he's okay and not hurting his side anymore. But when he gets better, the go all out and becomes stronger. 


	18. AkaKageKen: Sugar Daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Keiji and Kenma are finishing up emails when Tobio walks into the office wearing nothing but one of Keiji's shirt. 

"Yes baby?" Kenma asks. 

"I'm horny," Tobio says pouting. 

"Let us finish these emails and we will take care of you afterwards, okay?" Keiji says. 

Tobio nods his head but continues to pout before leaving the office and going to his playroom. He's playing with his teddy bears when the door opens. He sits on his knees and face his daddies. 

"Yes?" Tobio asks. 

"Want us to take care of you?" Kenma asks. 

Tobio smiles and nods his head. His daddies come to him and Keiji sits in front of him and Kenma sits behind him. 

"Suck Keiji off as I fuck your cute ass," Kenma says. 

Tobio rests on his forearms and takes Keiji's dick into his mouth. Keiji let Tobio suck him of as Kenma opens him up. Once Kenma starts fucking him roughly, Keiji grips Tobio's hair and starts roughly his mouth roughly. Tobio moans and his eyes rolls to the back of his head. Tobio comes quickly and the other moans soon after him. The clean him up and for the next two hours they play with him and his toys. After supper, they take Tobio to their room and fucks him till he passed out due to exhaustion. 

"We love you beautiful," Kenma and Keiji whispers. 


End file.
